dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Take Care of Us, Captain
Details *'Title:' 부탁해요, 캡틴 / Butakhaeyo, Captain *'Previously known as:' Fly Again *'Genre:' Drama, human, romance, family *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jan-04 to 2012-Mar-08 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Take Care of Us, Captain OST Synopsis Han Da Jin is an inspired pilot who tragically loses both of her parents after graduating from a prestigious pilot school in the US. She looses her faith in flying, but finds a reason to fly again to make her father proud. Kim Yoon Sung was Han Da Jin's fathers student and became a pilot under his studies, but after he tragically causes Han Da Jin's mother to die on the flight from Korea to San Francisco he loses faith in flying as well. Kim Yoon Sung finds his desire to fly again and turns out to be a successful captain. Han Da Jin and Kim Yoon Sung start to work together as captain and co-pilot, but Han Da Jin's way to become a successful captain is not guaranteed as Kim Yoon Sung wants to teach her the basics from the start. Also on the way of Han Da Jin's success is Kang Dong Soo, a flight tower manager who first brings the not pretty side in Han Da Jin. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Koo Hye Sun as Han Da Jin *Ji Jin Hee as Kim Yoon Sung **Yang Ohn Yoo as child Yoon Sung *Yoo Sun as Choi Ji Won *Lee Chun Hee as Kang Dong Soo *Clara as Hong Mi Joo **Kim Ji Young as child Mi Joo ;Han Da Jin's family *Kim Chang Wan as Han Kyu Pil *Lee Hwi Hyang as Yang Mi Hye *Kal So Won as Han Da Yeon / Ppo Song *Lee Ah Hyun as Yang Mal Ja ;Kang Dong Soo's family *Jo Hyung Ki as Kang Pal Bong ;Hong Mi Joo's family *Choi Il Hwa as Hong In Tae *Suh In Suk as Hong Myung Jin ;Wings Air *Im Sung Uhn as Jang Min Ah *Joo Sung Min (주성민) as Heo Jae Soo *Park Jae Rang (박재랑) as Jo Wan Joon *Ha Joo Hee as Lee Joo Ri *Kang Nam Gil as Choi Dal Ho *Yoon Jung (윤정) as Choi Min Sook *Kim Jin Geun as flight director *Sean Richard as James *Yoo Chae Kyung (윤채경) as Lee Kyung Mi *Choi Yoo Hwa as Jung Sa Rang *Park Sung Ho (박성호) as Yang Hae Sung *Park Eun Suk as Park Eun Suk ;Cameos *Jung Ae Yun as Jung Soo Yun *Jung Gyu Woon as top star *Son Hyun Joo as Jang Dae Yun *Ahn Suk Hwan as Lee Dong Chan *Ahn Jae Mo as Lee Jong Soo *Seo Seung Hyun as Lee Bok Soon *Ji Hyun Soo (지현수) as murderer suspect *Ha Seung Ri as student *Lee Boo Young (이부영) as employee *Oh Woo Jung (오우정) as Jung Soon Ae *Ryu Sang Wook as Choi Jong Il *Lee Saet Byul (이샛별) as Cha Geum Hee *Lee Tae Woo as Bo Ram *Yoo Young as stewardess (cameo) *Kwon Na Ra as stewardess (cameo) *Kim Jung Hak Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Lee Hyun Jik *'Director:' Joo Dong Min *'Screenwriter:' Jung Na Myung (정나명) Episode Ratings See Take Care of Us, Captain/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:SBS